Hands All Over
by Ylaris
Summary: Harry discover that life is not as black and white as it has been painted for him. He also discover that Malfoy has reasons to be a moron. As he gets to know the boy he start walking a path that lead him to makes friends to vampires, veelas... and Snape with original character
1. Prologue

**Hi to everyone!**

**This is my first fic in this fandom and is my first fic in English. So give me a chance please :)**

**I don't have a beta, so any mistake is mine! tell me about my mistakes pleaase **

**and nothing is mine, I'm not rich as JK Rowling and I'm not doing it for the money**

* * *

**Hands all over**

**Prologue**

'I supposed it happened in the summer of sixth year. I have no memories from that time'.

That's what he always said when someone asked him about the scars in his back.

He always lies.

He remember, almost everything of that summer.

It wasn't so at first. He finished Hogwarts without a single memory of that time, even though he learned quickly that in that moment, his life was shattered forever.

His parents died in mysterious ways after that.

His friends never talked to him from that time on.

His lover never glance is way after that.

He had to become a master in legimens to reach the forgotten memories. It took him two years of intense studies and deceptions. When he was finally able to break the block in his mind, he wished he would have never tried to remember in the first place.

From the moments his thoughts flown throw him, free once again, all hell broke down for him.

He remember, almost everything of that summer.

He became sour, and vengeance.

He started hating like he never thought a person could hate someone. And he started isolating from everyone he once held dear.

He started using the color black, as a sign of mourning.

He became the feared Severus Snape.

He started hating himself, because he didn't remember the most important thing that has happened in his worthless life.

He couldn't remember how his daughter looks like.

* * *

**So that's the prologue, give me feedback about what you thought about it!**


	2. Chapter 0

**Hi everybody!**

**Thanks to all the people that took some time to read my story.**

**Hope you like this chapter :)**

**I should inform you that original characters appear in this chapter (thats why it is the chapter 0)**

**I own ony the original character everything in the Harry Potter verse belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 0

When she was just a girl, she often found herself stopping fights between friends; Even when she wasn´t sure why all kids trusted in her judgment. When she asked the king about it, he told her it was because she was the princess; everyone trusted their wellbeing on her judgment.

She believe him, as she always did and thought nothing more about it; his parents in the other hand, started looking for any sign of possible betrayal or treason in the creatures that started showing up on their lands. The Queen, along with Luta started training the little girl in etiquette, finesse and history of magic; they feared a possible misunderstanding just because the little girl was unprepared.

The King always thought this was just a phase, that it was the charming personality and the beautiful heart of the little princess that make the creatures a bit more vulnerable and receptive. 'This means nothing' he said to himself.

As time goes by, he saw how people all over the forest started seeking for her advice; a shiver went down his spine as he realized everything that they have been fighting for was in jeopardy as long has she keeps in touch with different species.

All his concerned were mirrored by his wife and by Luta. But he thought that she eventually will get tired of this, and will start the ritual to become a princess; a ten years process in which the princess must go five years in solitude and complete silence, They have been pushing her to consider this as they have no other heir and all the kingdom love the little princess.

They will all get disappointed. Though

He doesn't know how it happened, really. At some point she had soothe all his worries and even get Luta to agree with her. He decided to tested her, to showed her that it was impossible to accomplished what she had in mind; They started training her, thinking that the hard work and the difficulties will make her give up. What he seems to have forgotten was that she always appreciated a good challenge, and so, she became a creative fighter and a very accomplished politician.

When she turned fourteen she was introduced in society as the daughter and princess of the vampires of England. When she turned fifteen all around United Kingdom already knew about the vampire princess, the ambassador of all the magical creatures.

Aljheo, the king, realized that the situation has already escaped his hands, one dreadful afternoon on the closed council:

They were discussing taxes. A topic usually not relevant enough to be in the closed council; however, the gnomes had not been paying and some of the council member where eager for blood. The king was undecided. Usually they don't go to war for things like this. It was a debt of more than 5 years, though, and it could be used as a precedent.

Something was weird that day. Usually the council was reluctant about going to war, all the economy uncertainty made it very unappealing to them. But today, almost everyone were lusting the blood of a good fight. Even he could feel the lust starting to settle. It was then that Shira started talking. "I'm sorry" She said interrupting the starting debacle between the economy and security ministers "but I couldn't help to notice that all the data that Mr. Paljuin it´s providing it is about an older-than-time trade. I mean, even with the werewolf we are not that strict."

"The trade has been reinstalled, as your father request, after the last big fight against the mermaid; it happened more than 5 years ago, it is understandable that you don't remember it" Said Mr. Paljuin, the security minister.

"I know very well the trade, believe me, I read it just yesterday and the changes that it was supposed to established were two years lasting. As you have said, it has been more than 5 years."

"Technicalities, we have used old and passed laws before, besides, the point of this is to send a warning. We are not to be fool around." Said Mr. Paljuin, and again started with the pros of going into war. Mr. Tüigen, economy minister, and Lady Petrul, one of the most important vampire lawyer known, start to whisper to one another.

"What is it, Lady Petrul?" Aljheo asked, and his voice resounded over the chamber. All sided conversation stopped at once. The Lady stood up slowly and looked around, making sure all the looks were on her.

"I was just asking Mr. Tüigen if it was real a document that picked my attention the other day. Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Hand it over" When the paper reached his hand, he noticed that it has two different parts. One had been recently written and the handwritten was very familiar to the King, he glanced at his daughter who looked at the floor embarrassed. The other part of the letter was a formal one with very disturbing news.

_Lady Petrul_

_I have recently found a very interesting letter that I'll love to discuss with you. Please let me know what time would be best for you._

_Waiting to hear from you_

_Yours,_

_Lady Shira_

* * *

**Mr. Garnuk**

**I am confident that our business will be prospering for the next ten years. The deal that was made with the werewolf will see it. They won't take the pressure of the humans much longer and we will see our stock of munitions and weapons rise once again.**

**I am concerned, however, about the outcoming alliance between vampire and goblins, even though it has been impossible for 300 years, Aljheo has a way with words and promises that make me shiver.**

**Fortunately I've made arranges to meet with our goblin ally to discuss a treaty. I think that we can find some mutual benefit from all of this.**

**I will explain it to you in more detail in the next meeting.**

**Send me your response in the usual way.**

**Paljuin**

* * *

When the king finished reading the letter, his blood was boiling with rage, He stood up, and everyone was able to see his struggle to maintain the composture.

"Meeting adjourned. Unless I said your name, I want you out of the chamber." Aljheo rarely used his compulsory powers, but he was beyond pissed right know, so he doesn't have it in him to care about being polite. "Paljuin, Lady Petrul, Lord Tüigen, Shira, follow me."

Hours after, when he was taking a shower, cleaning the blood off him, he understood how deep she was in the politician world. There is no going back now. She was going to be a key piece not only in the vampire society but among all the magical creatures.

With a resigned sigh, he decided that he will have more security on her than in any other person, including himself and his wife. If the wizard comes to take her away, he at least will have some number advantages.

He was not prepared to discover, however, that his beautiful little princess was a half-veela, and therefore a mate will claim her away.

* * *

**Soooo**

**I know that there is no character of the Harry Potter universe but please give it a chance! This will be the only chapter with only original characters.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, I'm not doing this to earn any money.**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 1

_The gentle sound of the wheels on the rail it's the most numbing thing_, Harry realized. With this idea he has been able to settle down his somewhat chaotic thoughts and read the paper, concentrating on the headline of the newspaper in front of him: "Lord Meadowes' murderer confesses". It made the front of the paper. A very hot topic; apparently, the murderer was never found, neither the weapon nor any magical trace. Meadowes died of a cardiac arrest, something normal in old wizard, and considering that it was a 98 years old wizard, Harry considered that he fall in that category. The only problem was a missive, left by the murderer, blaming Meadowes for the doom of his family and the wrongs of his life. The reporter said the murderer was like a phantom, a ghost, as no trace or any other possible evidence was found. This has the entirely wizard world focus in this case and as a result Harry was able to leave the country without notice. He has a ghost to thanks, apparently.

He raises his butterbeer and drinks for his mysterious helper. Even though he had sworn that he will never again trusted any other person for the succeeding of his plans, he was smart enough to take advantages of others scandals to meet his goals.

And everything was going according to the plan. He was, in fact two days early in them, which allowed him some free time to get to know the country. Bulgaria was beautiful, though cold.

He glanced at the landscapes and found himself energetic and light spirit. He never thought that traveling could make you feel as free as he was right now. But here he was; believing that maybe he could heal and rest.

A sudden movement on the train makes him use both hands to keep him from falling from his seat. The abrupt movement made his left hand throbbed, and the light spirit left him immediately. He cuddled his hurt and poorly bandaged hand as the memories started to plague him. The beaten up was nothing new in the Dursley house, he has been hurt even worst before this, but this time he discovered Dumbledore was aware of the situation, and had done nothing about it. He had made him go back to that hell perfectly aware of his living situation. He may even be aware of it for as long as it have happened.

As he relived the memories of the past weeks the rage settled in him _"You will pay for this Dumbledore, this I swear in the name of my magic"_ he thought darkly.

He looks up trying to find some peace from his racing and tortuous thoughts. Without even planning it he fell asleep, as if Morpheus took pity in his poor soul allowing him a few free hours from the hell that were his own thoughts.

Hours later, he will found himself in a comfy bed trying to understand something from the T.V. to no avail. Slowly, as if there was someone else looking, he take out the stolen wand to perform some protective spells, and some notice me not spell, as well as a spell on himself to understand the Bulgarian. The last one was tricky, it required a lot of concentration and power. So he uses the other stolen wand, a red oak with phoenix feather core, unbending, to do the spell, it will allow others to understand Harry as if he was talking in Bulgarian, while he talked in English. It was a beauty of a spell; he found the enchantment in and old book in the Hogwarts' library.

You see, Harry is not the idiotic-do-before-think-Gryffindor everybody seems to think. It does help to go unnoticed and the best part of having a very intelligent friend it was that no one think of him if he goes to the library looking for random books, justifying himself in Hermione. That way he has stolen a lot of books and copying them, adding them to his personal collection and no one suspect a thing. It benefits him that the whole world thinks of him as stupid. They would never know what hit them.

After he finished all his spells, he went to look for somewhere to eat, prior leaving the window open for Hedwig; he had discovered that after a particular complicated enchantment he was left feeling sleepy and hungry.

He went to the center of the city, to look for something to tempt him. He found, a couple of blocks down the main street, a discreet but cozy coffee. As he help himself a big portions of cake and a very hot coffee, the events from the last weeks danced in front of him:

_Weeks after the fiasco of the triwizard tournament, he was restless pacing the castle, shivering violently and wishing for a hot cocoa and a dreamless potion to finally rest without nightmares for once. As he was reaching the kitchen, hiding in the invisibility cloak, he heard the rumors of footstep behind. He step aside and look from behind an old armor. Suddenly there were two figures: Moody and Dumbledore. They were whispering and the whole conversation didn´t make much sense to Harry in the beginning, and he was tempted to reveal himself, until he realized what they were talking about, and more important, whom they were talking about._

"… _and anyway I'm starting to see your point about the forgotten one, we should have taken care of him long time ago. Now he is pressuring me to tell the minister the truth, he wants me to take him away from his relatives, and goes god only knows where."_

"_Hate telling you told you so, Dumbledore, but I did tell ya so. So what now, you gonna let them?"_

"'_Course not, don't be dense Alastor, we need him as whipped as possible. You know the whole plot; you and I designed, after all."_

"_What can I say Dumbledore, since you allowed that wolf in the castle, everything seems a bit weird to me. You knew it was possible that it will try to help his friend, and he did it. You should have let him be kiss by the dementors, I told ya so before, I told ya so now."_

"_You know what could have happened if he was left without his stupid mutt. An unreasonable, wild and angry weapon, that's what we would have. The risk was too high. And, anyway, that's beside the point now. We should focus on the present. I'm thinking that another talk with his relatives is necessary, I'm sure they can make sure he ends up willing to do as I said."_

"_Yes little Harry will learn his lesson, he will…" "Alastor, you know we do not name names, the castle has ears everywhere. Now let's go check Minerva and the others"._

_The whole conversation cause a weird transformation on Harry, he wasn't angry, disappointed or even sad about it. He felt kind of detached from the reality. His thoughts were all quiet, for the first time in what feel like years. He felt as if something inside him has clicked at last._

_He returned to the common room with a new resolution: he will get the hell away from all this shit. He was not coming back to being Albus' tool. _

_Never. _

_Again._

_The anger would come weeks later. Not one around him had done anything to cause him such rage. So he had to admit that when he let his magic destroyed all the china in his aunt's cabinet, that he might have some repress emotions._

_After all, _he contemplated_, it wasn't the first time his lovely cousin managed to get him a scar or something of the sort._

It was the smallest of things, a tiny snowflake caressing his face that took him out of his gloomy thoughts. He concentrated in the path his foots were taking him and decided it was time to head back to the hotel room. Even the beauty of the city was not enough to scare all the ghosts in his mind. He didn't want that to contaminate the scenery with his foul thoughts.

The next day come and go in pretty much the same fashion. Nothing could really help when he got hit by this "moods" as he started calling them. Of complete hate and rage. Nothing but the freezing air of this country seems to settle him down. Like a match being put down in water.

He was a getting back from the little coffee bar, trying to decide if his unprotected hands will be able to endure the long road he has taken, when he ran into an unconscious, bleeding Draco Malfoy.

And just like that, all the rage and hate left him. All his thoughts were quiet, for the first time, since he has left his relatives' house.

So there was another thing that could distract him, beside the near freezing walks. He didn't know what was worst.

He decided to hate both options.

"Well, fuck it!"

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Three hours later found Harry Potter in his room with a, still unconscious, Draco Malfoy. Sitting in a chair next to the bed, he was still trying to process everything that had just happened; Found Malfoy in the middle of the park, bleeding and near to hypothermia wasn't something that happened every day. _What the hell is going on here, what-who did this to him._ Harry asked himself.

Even though he hated this guy's guts, and it was kind of difficult not to, he felt sorry for the poor bastard. He couldn't let him freeze to death. _Stupid Gryffindor heart._

He tried to not feel pity for the poor guy, but when he noticed the bruises in his face and arms he felt a pang in his heart. When he saw the bloody mass that it was the boys back, he started wondering what the hell happened to him. This was not normal. Malfoy in the school acted like he could not be more spoiled.

He sat next to the incredible fragile looking boy for what it felt like hours. He separated himself from the boy in two occasions, to go to the bathroom to clean himself of Malfoy's blood and to get some food. While he left the bags of Chinese in the table, he heard the change in the respiration and the muffled groans coming from the bedroom.

He entered the room quietly, and looked at the boy in his bed. Malfoy was looking at the room with an intense look of fear. When their eyes met Malfoy paled and Harry walked closer to the boy, fearful that he was going to throw up or pass out.

"Malfoy, relax, it's me. Potter" Harry called trying to sound reassuring. The Slytherin blinked a couple of time and before Harry could make any move, Malfoy jumped out of bed and moving faster than Harry thought was possible for someone with the kind of injuries Malfoy possessed, reached his place. He took his hand, and Harry could feel, in the trembling of his hands, the effort the boy was making in just being standing.

"Please… sanctuary" The words were no more than a whisper and he fall to his knees after murmuring them.

Harry without thinking about it put his hand on the back of his neck, while he kneeled trying to give Malfoy something to ground himself. The boy after a couple of heavy breathing, relaxed his body enough to rest his forehead against his legs.

"Relax Malfoy, I got you" With those words, Malfoy loses his strength and passed out. Harry was quickly to catch him before he could injure himself further.

Harry walked slowly and gently put him on the bed. His eyes never left the relaxed face of the Malfoy heir while he wondered how many times he had wished someone had offer him sanctuary and protection.

* * *

**Hi people!**

**I hope that you liked the chapter. I'm finally getting to the plot **

**Once again I think I should tell you that english is not my native language and this story is not betaed. So if you are a language teacher, you shouldn't read this, or your eyes will cry bloody tears.**

**please let me know what you think**

**Thanks to all the people who had done it so far!**

**love to all.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi**** you all! **

**Sorry for the late update. Life :(**

**Anyway I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world only my original characters and I'm not doing it for money**

* * *

Chapter 2

Severus was going to kill a gryffindor or ten, he really was. He was not supposed to get called in vacations, he did not signed up for this; he did not. The cryptic message Dumbledore gave him, when he refused to acknowledge the call, however, made him want to curse the old man.

"_You swore to me you will be there if I ever needed you. I'm just collecting that oath."_

He decided that he was going to put some special herbs next time the Headmaster asked him for a personal potion. He will gloat every time he so much as glance an expression of pain in Dumbledore's eyes. He will get his revenge. Albus had fucked him over one too many times.

"What is this urgent matter you need my attention at such short time." He said as he entered the Headmaster's office. Severus raised an eyebrow as he saw the others person in the chamber. "Didn't knew it was an order meeting, you should have told me at once Dumbledore"

"We haven't officially reinstalled the order. This is not an official meeting, Severus; I was just about to explain myself to the others, why don't you take a seat so I can continue?" Severus sneered at him, but sat down. "Thank you, well, as you all may know by now, Lord Meadowes, and old and very appreciated member of the order, was found dead on his house yesterday…"

"Oh, yes that Meadowes dude" Tonks interrupted. "Weird one, that case. I heard that no one was really surprised to found him dead. Suicide was the first choice of everyone. Founding that he was killed was a twist"

"Now, now, Nymphadora, he was one of the most important allies we had. His family has fought Dark Lords from centuries now." The headmaster replied "He was odd, but…"

"Odd is kind of short, if you hear the rumors, though." Vance said.

She was the only auror Severus really respects. She was a strong and smart witch. A Ravenclaw.

"We have all heard the rumors Albus, about how Mr. Meadowes lost it after Dorcas was killed. How he shut himself down on his house studying. About… the experiments"

"Emmeline, that's nonsense. I didn't have you for the kind of witch that believed in rumors. He has always been a reliable part of the order" Albus said, Severus could hear, though, how the oldest of the Weasleys explained the rumors to his little brothers. There were a lot of them.

Severus knew very well how much of it was fantasy, and how much was real. Meadowes deserved to be killed in the most humiliating and painful manner.

"Well, that's not entirely true" McGonagall said, making Snape returned to what the headmaster had said "Ignus was a good man. But he seemed a little lost at the end of the first war. Saying things like extermination and cleanliness of the community. I went to speak to him when the rumors begin, and I must say that he was lost to me. He was no longer the man who fought beside me." She looked at everybody and his eyes lingered in Severus as she said the last part. "Nevertheless in the memory of the man he was I'll like to know what happened to him. Why was he killed?"

"Exactly, now I have some ideas of…"

The rest of the sentence was lost in the explosion of Fawkes' arrival. He delivered a letter to the headmaster and then disappeared. Severus realized that in the last year he has seen the phoenix and Albus surprisingly little together.

The headmaster read quickly the missive and then faced the order. His whole corporal expression had changed. For the first time in the meeting his face was dead serious. "Mrs Figg has informed me that Harry Potter has been abducted from his relatives' house"

The Weasley were the first one in reacted, jumping from their seats and demanding explanations. The most of it was lost to Severus, as a house elf appeared next to him and handed him a letter. With a pang in his heart he recognized the signature.

_Severus, please… Draco is everything I have left now… I need you _

_I hadn't been feeling like myself lately. I have the feeling like I did something unforgivable. I discovered that there are some part of my past that I cannot access, I feel like- _

_Draco is just a boy… please, for the times in which I could ask you anything…_

_Will you help me?_

_I am begging you, help me found my son._

_L._

Severus took a look at the room, and left the room without looking back. The sound of his name reached him but he didn't stop.

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Severus always thought himself a tough man, wrought for years and years of abuse and self-loathing. He resigned himself to a life of loneliness and bitterness. He got used to been cursed and hated.

He did not need love, anymore, ever again.

But all his walls came crushing down the moment he saw Draco Malfoy, with five years old. It was the first time he saw him after the naming celebration, when he was little more than a newborn.

At age five he was a little rascal with the most innocent and beautiful smile Severus had ever laid eyes upon. That was the first time Draco hugged him. Seeing him was as painful as that first time. He felt as every piece of his soul has been rip off with bare hand every time he saw the picture of father and son interact, his entire soul throbbed with the need to be there, to take the role that had been denied.

As every part in him screamed to be a part of the family portrait, a shadow shattered his illusions, as the picture was eclipse by a third person appearance, a woman.

And when this little boy hugged him, and tried to include him into the family dynamic, his whole body took it as a blow. Narcissa smirked at him while Lucius explained the little boy that Snape was not part of the family. That it was not proper to have outsiders in the family rooms.

That he had to leave.

And left he did.

Narcissa was the one who made him the godfather of _their _ making him a permanent part of the boy's life. Enough to make him attend all the public parties and celebrations, but not enough to make him have any claim or say over the boy's life. It was a brilliant move, a heartless one, sure, but he has never expected anything else from her.

It was a demonstration of power, of having the upper hand in the game. He just surrendered to her, and put on his best poker face.

He made a habit of attend all of Draco's birthday but never staying more than an hour. He gave Draco his gift and asked the polite and proper question. He never talked to Lucius.

Lucius never tried to contacted him either.

It wasn't until Draco enters Hogwarts that he will discover that the game was still on. And this time, he was not a stupid boy anymore.

This time around he took full advantage of having Draco alone with him for 9 month. He made a promise to himself to defend and protect the boy, and he did it; with all the fury and determination of a mourning father.

It was a mixture of incredibly paranoia and holding his cards really close to him that made him created the spell that could trace Draco. It wasn't the most powerful one, but no one could tell that Draco has it on himself. And at the time he invented it, that was the most important thing.

Now, he scolded as he looked at the map glowed; Bulgaria. It showed him the entire country. Even he couldn't go looking on foot or broom for one person in that much distance. Not in this weather anyway.

But it was a start. Draco was a notorious boy; someone ought to have seen him.

As he prepared for the long travel, the floo flared. Bitting down a curse, Severus turned back gripping his wand and face the person that could trespass his defenses.

And Lucius Malfoy came through.

Severus looked right at the silver pools for the first time in more than fifteen years.

"What are you-"

"Were you going to go to look out for my son without me?" Lucius interrupted after realized that Severus had his truck near the floo.

"Was not that what you asked of me in your missive?" Severus changed his whole posture for a relaxed and not confrontational one. The lost look in Lucius eyes was something that he has never seen in those silver pools and wished never have to see again. "I have a lead. I was going to explored and then I was going to let you know if I found something"

"A lead? I send the letter 2 hours ago. Is… Is Draco talking to you?" Lucius asked and made a gesture to grabbed Severus arm, but he stepped back.

"No. We don't talk outside Hogwarts. I'm just a political figure. Remember?" He blurted out at Lucius.

"I…" Severus has never seen Lucius incapable of forming words. "What did I do?"

"Nothing Lucius, you just left that your wife did all the talking, as per usual" Severus said without looking at the man in front of him. He was no fool. He knew he was helpless against Lucius. He couldn't show indifferent to Lucius. He… couldn't.

"That's not… Forget about it. What do you know about Draco?"

"He is in Bulgaria. Do you have any relative in there?" Severus said while looking at the glowing map in the desk.

"You know that I don't" Severus looked at Lucius for a couple of seconds. There was something on those eyes… The potion master looked away while he answered.

"I know nothing about you"

"And I´m I supposed to think that it is my fault?" He said while grabbing the other man's arm, forcing him to look at him. Forcing them to be inches apart.

"No Lucius" He said quietly. He looked, really looked at Lucius face for the first time in almost fifteen years. His eyes caressed the blonds face, relearning every new line of it. God how he loved this heartless bastard "It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault"

The last bit was said with a lot more bitterness than what he intended.

"Pardon?"

"Let it go Lucius"

"No!" The word was almost growled right next to the teacher's ear.

"Are you going to argue with me or are you going to start looking for your son Lucius?" Severus fought to maintain his face expressionless.

"There's only one way that I'll work alongside you. Answer me honestly and I'll sure that I'll not get in your way to localized Draco. Have you been lying to me all along?" Lucius asked, and Severus ached at hearing the desperation of this man.

Severus had always been unable to lie to Lucius. Before he could even thought about it, he was saying:

"Yes"

* * *

**So hi! **

**tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Hope it's worth ir**

**I own nothing! everything belongs to J.K ROWLING and/or warner brother**

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry was surprised and disturbed in equal parts at the scene of Malfoy eating in front of him. The boy eats like the food was going to disappear any moment now. He sighed and looked at his own food. He had lost the appetite. He stood up and saw how the boy (He couldn't think about Malfoy as anything more than that, even if Malfoy was older than him) recoils at his sudden movement, and then froze.

"Keep eating Malfoy. I'm going to bring more juice from the fridge" Harry didn't look at Malfoy as he spoke to him.

"_What a mess" _He thought. _"How am I supposed to do what I came here to do if I'm looking out for him? And it's not like I can't leave him alone"_. He took the juice and returned to the dining room trying to make as much sound as possible so he doesn't scare the boy any further.

He played with his food a little more, and then looked at the other boy in front of him. Malfoy was looking at him with the most pathetic look he has ever seen in someone else; worse than a kicked puppy.

Harry sighed again. He didn't know the first bloody thing about helping other people, when he hadn't been able to help himself.

How the hell was he supposed to fix this broken boy?

"What is it Malfoy. Is there something you want to say to me?"

"… just… thanks, for doing this" he murmured with a completely defeated, null voice.

Harry looked at him completely astonished. "What the hell happened to you Malfoy?"

Malfoy smiled, and there was nothing happy about the gesture. "People can change Potter, for some of us… It took some time. Or in my case it took the betrayal of the only person that I have ever admired and loved. Has it ever happened to you?"

Harry looked how the fire that was present during the speech, slowly faded from his schoolmate's eyes. Without thinking about it, he took Draco's shoulder and squeeze it, has he said. "Yeah, it has happened to me."

Harry stood up and walked to the window. He felt Draco's stare in his back. "But life doesn't stop just because it doesn't make any sense any more. Life doesn't give a shit, you know? But you can do something about it"

"What?" He heard the boy and when he turned, he found him just a couple of feet apart. He looked right through his silver eyes even though it was almost painful to see that much hope. How can a boy have so much hope after suffering so much as his wounds show? Harry realized that the first thing he had lost was hope in humankind.

"Get even" Harry knew his smile has nothing nice or sane about it, but Draco get even closer to him and nodded once.

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

Fred looked at his twin while they heard at his mother and father explained the Harry situation to all the siblings. He could feel the discomfort in his brother. Something about this tale was not adding up.

"But shouldn't have been someone looking after Harry at all times?" Bill asked the obvious question.

"With the murder of poor Ignus there was a problem with the guards. Albus is looking at who was supposed to be there." Arthur answered. Fred thought that his dad looked tired. Everybody was tired, even them, and they didn't even were supposed to know about the order meetings.

"Why is he not here?" George asked Ron. Everybody looked at the youngest male Weasley. Predictable he blushed at having everybody's attention.

"He hadn't been writing back this whole summer. He wasn't… the tournament left him different. He was very angry and we… we are not as close as we used to." Ron admitted with a soft sighed.

Fred made a sympathetic noise as he add "We are close to Harry. We got really close after the second task. He was different after… you know, the graveyard, but we did give him a way to communicate with us, if he needed us. He hadn't made it sound."

"Did you send some message to him?" Bill asked. George nodded as Fred answer,

"Yeah, two days ago, we were supposed to check in regularly. He hadn't"

The twins looked at each other. That was a lie. Harry had talked to him, but asked them not to tell, so they didn't. It wasn't as if they had any concrete fact.

"Poor dear Harry, he should be so scared. Who could have kidnapped him?" his mother looked the most tired one. It suddenly hit Fred that she had lost family already, in the last war. This should be so hard for her.

"What else had Dumbledore to say?" Charlie asked while looking at the twins intently. George move involuntarily closer to Fred. Charlie always knew when they were lying. Fred swallowed slowly. They were doomed.

Thankfully, Charlie couldn't get to them until the next day. George was rereading the potion assay he had just finished, when Charlie slipped into their room.

Fred was napping away a headache and the sound of the door opening and closing startled him.

"It's me guys. We need to talk" He said sitting in George's bed.

"Whatever is it…"

"That you need of us?" Fred incorporated in the bed, making room for his brother to sit next to him. George did so.

"How could we be…"

"Of any help…"

"For our favorite brother?"

They really didn't have to think about doing the double act. They didn't do it on purpose… most of the time. It happened when they were nervous or anxious about something.

"You two know were Harry is." It wasn't a question. So the twins didn't answer. "Why didn't you say something to mum and dad?"

"We don't know where he is" They said at unison. It was the truth as well. They didn't know where he has gone. They didn't ask, seeing that this kind of situations might happen.

"That could be truth, but you knew something… Harry told you something that you are not sharing with us…" Charlie looked at them inquisitive. The twins shared a look while they thought about it. Charlie seemed honestly worried about Harry.

"We can't tell" George said, Charlie sighed in disappointment and Fred moved in the bed torn between wanting to pleased their brother and not betrayed his friend.

Fred turned to his twin and opened the mouth, when George cut him.

"No… we promised"

"I know… it's just, he is Charlie"

"Fred, what was the only thing he asked of us?" the twins seemed to continue the conversation in silence and Charlie looked completely astonished, he had never saw the twins argued before.

"Guys relax, I'm not going to forced you to do anything, I just want to know if Harry is alright."

"He is" George said finally breaking the eye contest with his brother. "We would have said something otherwise"

"We know" Said Bill entering the room. The twins sent betrayed looks at Charlie who denied with his head. "We followed Charlie, he didn't knew"

Behind Bill, a shadow entered the room, and it closed the door with a sealing enchantment. Afterwards the twins heard Bill whispered and the shadow took form until it became Percy. Fred stood immediately and George looked for their wands. Charlie took them and hold them away from the twins.

Percy looked at his younger brother with a very sad face, almost crestfallen; then he got closer to them and sat on the table. "There is a reason behind everything that I said to father. I never betrayed the family"

Fred looked at George and shared a linked moment. The both of them remember very well the words that their father and Percy shared. How hurt his dad looked after. How his mother cried seeing Percy packed his thing and walked away.

"These are bad times we are facing" Bill said sitting next to Percy, attracting the twins attention right back to the present.

They used to get lost when they shared a mind like that; they have to train really hard to stop doing it when they were in classes or talking to someone.

"We thought it was about time you two learned a few things about what is happening." Charlie said with a low voice.

"For that, we need to know that Harry is safe and taking care of himself" Percy said.

"We understand if you won't or can't tell us where he is" Charlie said before any of the twins could start arguing "But, we need to know he is safe."

"Well, safe is kind of difficult for Harry" Fred said

"But he is smart. He knew what he was doing. We will see him in next term." George said

"Is he with someone? Is he somewhere where he can be easily recognized?" Percy asked, George frown, Fred answered him.

"We just said that he is smart Percy, he won´t go to Diagonal alley, come on!"

"Relax boys, we are making sure that he…" Bill said with a soothing voice. The twins didn't want to be soothed.

"That he what?" George snapped as he and Fred rose at the same time to face Bill and Percy. They heard Charlie sighed and stood next to them. "That he is fine? He is not fine!"

"He is an abused boy that had enough of it!" Fred yelled. George looked at Fred with angry eyes. The three older Weasleys recoiled and gasped.

"Shut up Fred!" George said rubbing his forehead. Fred's headache was back. He sighed and looked at his brother "We all know that Harry didn't have the best childhood. Dumbledore wouldn't help him. So we did."

"Are you… did he… are you certain of this information?" Percy asked in a low voice.

"Do you doubt us?" George asked in returned.

"Boys" Charlie said, getting the attention of the twins. "We have to calm down. We believe you, we were just… shocked but what you said. That's all."

"Yeah, we should start talking about what we came here to said in the first time" Bill said. He waited until the twins and Charlie had sat down before saying "When Percy got the job in the ministry, he begins to realized that some things that weren't… right"

"That's one way to put it. The whole ministry of magic is corrupt, full with Death Eaters and lots of powerful and evil wizards. I almost quit. I was sick of all that… but then I talked to Bill and Charlie… and we came up with a plan"

"Like an insurance plan, if you will" Charlie said.

"I was against it" Bill said "Still am"

"We talked about this Bill, who else could have done it?" Percy said. It was the first time that the twins heard Percy talked like this. He sounded so passionate and determinate . "I was the perfect person"

"For what?" Asked Fred, effectively attracting the attention back to the main topic,

"To have a spy in the ministry; if bad turn to worst, the family will be protected. As much as it can be" Percy said with a soft voice. The twins looked at each other and hold hands.

Hearing their bigger brothers talked about this made it all serious, real.

"There is a war coming" Charlie said looking at Percy "We want to make sure the family is protected, whatever the result of it may be"

"Mum and Dad can be pissed at us all they want to, but we are going to protect you guys" Bill said with a soft smile "That's what they always said to us"

"You have to protect the youngest ones. Family is the most important thing in the world."

HAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOHAO

**A.N: Hi guys!**

**I just want to thank all of you that have read this story. It meant the world to me, knowing that what I do to get rid of the stress, is so appreciated. **

**Is gonna took me longer than expected to get the next chapter uploaded, because I haven't finished it and I like to be al least one chapter ahead. Sorry about that**

**As usual, sorry for any mistake. This work is not betad so, sorry for any tear of blood for a fatal grammatical error.**

**finally, hope you liked it! review if you did!**


End file.
